Guerra civil
by sayu akurami
Summary: Se recuperaría. Si no lo hacia ella misma iría a patearle todo su peninsular trasero… eh, Intento de Spain x México?


DISCLAIMER: ni hetalia ni mexico me pertenecen así que no se molestan en demandarme, que no tengo nada T-T

Guerra civil

Se recuperaría. Si no lo hacia ella misma iría a patearle todo su peninsular trasero… eh, Intento de Spain x México?

**.-.-.-.-.-**

Guerra, muerte, destrucción

El miedo se sentía en el aire. Toda la ciudad estaba totalmente destruida. España apenas y podía continuar caminado. La lluvia lo único que hacía era darle un aspecto incluso más desolador al ambiente

Dolía… dolía tanto, incluso las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, ardían como aceite caliente. Sentía como si fuera romperse desde dentro. Poco a poco, sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Y finalmente se colapso

Antes de perder la conciencia, lo único que escucho fueron unos pasos acercarse

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**España que perdimos, no nos pierdas; guárdanos en tu frente derrumbada**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sentía tan bien, el dolor había parado, se sentía cálido y a gusto ¿Acaso seria el cielo? Un suave aroma le hizo recobrar el contacto con la realidad. Antonio abrió los ojos poco a poco

Se encontraba en una cama rustica. Al intentar incorporase soltó un quejido. Sus heridas habían sido vendadas, pero el repentino esfuerzo hizo que el dolor volviera

Alguien le había cambiado de ropa, porque ya no traía puesto su uniforme militar, si no una camiseta color blanca y unos pantalones holgados

Al observar fijamente, se dio cuenta de que la habitación en el que se encontraba era algo humilde, pero, por alguna razón le parecía algo familiar

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-Así que ya estas despierto?- Antonio puso una mueca de sorpresa, de todas las personas, lo menos que esperaba era verle

-México?- Pregunto, totalmente confundido

-Dime Adela, españolete bastardo, no crees que los formalismos quedan de mas?- La mexicana traía en sus manos una bandeja de comida, que deposito en un pequeño buro- tomando en cuenta tu situación

-Pero… que?- Antes de que pudiera terminar un pedazo de carne fue metido violentamente en su boca

-Cállate y come! Tus parloteos solo te harán gastar más energía. Más te vale que te hayas comido todo cuando regrese- Exclamo México antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, dejando a un confundido español aun mas confundido

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Conserva a tu costado el hueco vivo de nuestra ausencia amarga**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-No deberías hacer esto! Yo puedo solo!

-y dejar que tus heridas se abran de nuevo?, ni madres! Ahora deja que te cambie las vendas de una jodida vez!

-No!

Antonio se resistía con fuerza. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso que México ya le haya cambiado de ropa, como para que crea que aceptaría humildemente desnudarse frente a ella

-Bien! Haz lo que su chingada voluntad quiera!- Adela se sentó en la cama, derrotada- eres tan necio como el puto gringo

-A que vino eso! Como quieres que deje que una chica me vea desnudo?

-Y esos modales? Acaso tu guerra civil te hizo más humilde o que pedo?- La mexicana recargo su rostro en sus manos- Te has ablandado con los siglos, ahora hasta eres agradable

Antonio, que estaba acomodando de nuevo su ropa, bajo un poco la mirada. No estaba orgulloso de esos años. Realmente México tenía razones para odiarle

_**La salvaje lloraba en un rincón de su palacio. Tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, algunas todavía sangrantes. Trataba inútilmente de aplacar sus sollozos, solo logrando que estos fueran más grandes**_

_**Lucia tan patética. Tanto que casi había conseguido enternecerle. La que antes había sido la protegida del imperio Azteca, ahora estaba reducida a eso. **_

_**Pero era fuerte, no dejaría que eso le afectara, después de todo estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿No? Ahora esos pseudo humanos por fin serian civilizados, y entonces podrían seguir el camino de dios**_

_**Después de todo, era por su bien**_

Movió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese recuerdo. No podía regresar el pasado después de todo. México le había dejado en claro su rencor, al revelarse en el momento en el que había estado más débil

-Españolete de mierda, que tanto me estás viendo?- Adela lo saco de sus cavilaciones, con un "amigable" golpe en su cabeza- Maldito pervertido

Definitivamente ella le odiaba, eso era lo que le hacía preguntase tanto…-Oye México

-Que quieres?

-Porque me salvaste?- Finalmente se lo decía directamente

-Qué? Acaso querías que te dejara ahí tirado moribundo. Puedo hacerlo si quieres

- No es eso! Quiero decir, pensé que me odiabas

La mexicana le observo un poco sorprendida- por supuesto que no eres mi nación favorita- Hizo un ademan de restarle importancia- pero bueno. Solo pensé que ya habías sufrido lo suficiente…- la mexicana se puso como un tomate después de decir eso- PERO NO CREAS QUE ESO QUIERA DECIR QUE YA ME AGRADAS EH?

Una gotita aprecio en la frente de España. A veces México podía actuar tan… tsundere

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Que un día volveremos, más veloces, sobre la densa y poderosa espalda de este mar, con los brazos ondeantes y el latido del mar en la garganta.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Estás seguro de esto?

-Que linda! Te estás preocupando por mi?

España estaba por abordar un barco. Ese barco que le regresaría a su patria

-No seas tonto, solo que si te vas y te matan, abre gastado comida y tiempo en nada- Antonio sonrió, sabía que no era verdad

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- sonrió mientras revolvía su cabello, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Que la mexicana respondió con un bufido- si no regreso, las cosas solo irán a peor

-Lo sé – solo por un momento, a España le pareció que la más joven relajaba su expresión- Pero- tu sabes… México siempre estará abierto, si vuelves a necesitar ayuda

Lo último que Adela pudo ver fue la sonrisa del español, antes de abordar al barco- Gracias

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y tú, México libre, pueblo abierto al ágil viento y a la luz del alba**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

México estaba parada en el puerto mirando fijamente al mar. Había partido inmediatamente a Veracruz nada más al recibir el telegrama. Personalmente, ya que no confiaba en "esos pendejos de mis superiores"(aunque por supuesto, Cardenas era otra onda). Solo debía esperar a que llegaran, y así podría volver a respirar como los mortales (aunque claro, ella no lo era, pero bueno)

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque de un momento a otro pudo distinguir a lo lejos la bandera _Mexique. _Suspiró. Al fin habían llegado

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Indios de clara estirpe, campesinos con tierras, con simientes y con máquinas**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo al tenerlo enfrente- me tenias preocupada

-Vamos _mon amour_, después de un largo y agotador viaje y es como me agraces que haya traído a tus preciosos _enfants _ desde España?

-Lo siento Francis, pero no pude evitar pensar que algo malo les había pasado. El idiota de Italia no es tan idiota cuando se trata de ataque sorpresa

-_Mexique_ es que acaso no confía en mí? Si no me crees velos tu misma- el francés le guio hacia donde los demás se encontraban. Y al llegar México supo que no había mentido. Sorprendidos, asustados algunos, pero todos estaban a salvo. Esos pequeños que habían logrado escapar de su amado país

-Gracias Francis, yo me encargare de esto de ahora en adelante- Francia solo hizo una reverencia, dando a entender que su deber había concluido

-Bienvenidos, pequeños, a México

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Proletarios gigantes de anchas manos que forjan el destino de la Patria; pueblo libre de México**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

-El Sinaia ha llegado, todos se encuentran bien. Como van las cosas por ahí?- Adela por fina había podido comunicarse con España, y realmente quería saber cómo iban las cosas por ahí

-Todavía se encuentran complicadas- la voz de Antonio en el teléfono sonaba realmente agotada, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo por qué no se le notara demasiado, no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a su ex –colonia- pero gracias tu amabilidad y la de tu presidente, creo que pronto estaré bien

-Más te vale. Si no yo misma iré a patearte todo tu peninsular trasero

España solo río al otro lado de la línea

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Eres tú esta vez quien nos conquistas, y para siempre, ¡oh vieja y nueva España!**

**.-.-.-.-.**

Siento que el final de este fic apesta U.U, perdón, se me seco el cerebro justo al final

Bien entonces mejor informo mas

El 13 de junio de 1939 el buque Sinaia atraca en Veracruz para desembarcar a refugiados españoles. Había sido fletado por el SERE (Servicio de Evacuación de Republicanos Españoles) para buscar un lugar de acogida a españoles ante el avance de las tropas nacionales. Llevó al país americano la primera expedición organizada por los Gobiernos de las repúblicas mexicana y española. Negrín, pesimista con el futuro resultado de la guerra tenía avanzadas las gestiones para obtener asilo para gran número de españoles. El general Lázaro Cárdenas, que en 1937 había recibido a 500 niños españoles -conocidos después como los niños de Morelia-, abre las puertas en 1939 al resto de la emigración republicana. Los barcos Sinaia, Mexique e Ipanema desembarcan a los refugiados, que empiezan a ser trasterrados, como diría después uno de ellos, el filósofo José Gaos. La colonia de españoles en México, entre unos 20.000 y 25.000, estaba dividida por razones políticas.

El 19 de enero Cárdenas había declarado que el gobierno mexicano continuará suministrando al legítimo gobierno español armas y municiones de fabricación nacional; pero su ayuda fue más allá del envío de material bélico. Ante el avance de las fuerzas rebeldes, y dada la escasez de víveres existentes en el país, México ofrece al gobierno de la República su ayuda humanitaria. En el mes de junio partirá de España rumbo a América una expedición compuesta de unos 500 niños de ambos sexos, de entre cinco y doce años, a bordo del buque Mexique. Por invitación directa del presidente mexicano, los niños desembarcarán en Veracruz y serán trasladados a Morelia, donde se instalarán en una Escuela España-Mexico, creada especialmente para recibirlos y atenderlos hasta el fin de la guerra. Al término de ésta, México seguirá dando ejemplo de hospitalidad: el país acogerá a miles de refugiados y allí será donde se organice la intelectualidad y el gobierno de la España en el exilio. El presidente Cárdenas suministró petróleo a la República aislada e intermedió con otros países para la compra de armamento. Defendió la legalidad republicana española en los foros internacionales. Concedió asilo a miles de refugiados españoles a los que ayudó y concedió la nacionalidad mexicana. El compromiso mexicano supuso un serio peligro para los mercantes de su pabellón. Los submarinos italianos enviados a las costas mediterráneas españolas tenían instrucciones de no torpedear a barcos extranjeros a menos que fuesen rusos y mexicanos. Para no comprometer a Italia por la violación del tratado de no intervención, el hundimiento debía hacerse sin testigos ni supervivientes

También existe un poema, de Pedro Garfias llamado Entre España y México. A bordo del "Sinaia", cuyo fragmento esta en negritas en todo el fic ^^


End file.
